Rectificación
by sdarmynx
Summary: ¿Qué pasó cuando Clu atrapó a Tron? ¿Cómo fue rectificado?


**Rectificación**

Desperté en un lugar sombrío, apartado de la escasa luz de la Red. Sólo un pequeño centelleo azulado se asomaba tímidamente por lo que parecía una puerta, y dejaba ver la habitación en la que me hallaba. Su decoración era escasa: apenas podía ver más muebles además de la cama en la que me encontraba, y un taburete en el que reposaba mi disco de identidad, junto a otro ajeno, muy parecido al mío.

No recordaba ningún acontecimiento anterior a aquello; no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Me incorporé lentamente, intentando no lastimar mi espalda más de lo que ya estaba. Sentía un intenso dolor en mi torso, pero no recordaba haberme golpeado con nada. ¿Tal vez me había desmayado, y alguien me había traído hasta allí? Era posible, pero no probable. No recordaba haber perdido el conocimiento en ninguna ocasión.

Un dolor fuerte recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando apoyé mis pies en tierra. Logré mantenerme de pie y, lentamente, caminé hacia la puerta. Cuando posé mi mano sobre el quicio, vi que los circuitos que cubrían mi mano derecha eran muy tenues; casi no se podía ver el frío brillo que emitían siempre. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Levanté mi mano de allí al instante. No había ni rastro de la luz de mi traje en el resto de mi cuerpo, sólo pude ver iluminada mi inicial sobre mi pecho, que despedía un destello intermitente entre el azul y el naranja.

Estaba confuso. Empujé la puerta, que aún estaba entreabierta y, en la otra parte de ésta, pude ver a alguien conocido. Una larga raya brillante descendiendo por su larga chaqueta era el único brillo que su cuerpo desprendía, pero fue suficiente para poder identificarlo. Él vio que ya había despertado, y se dirigió hacia mí con expresión de sorpresa. Por alguna razón, a mí también me alegró verlo. Era Flynn.

–Así que ya has recobrado la conciencia, ¿eh? –dijo– ¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¿Mejor?

–No te preocupes por mí, ¿cómo estás tú? –intenté no parecer demasiado preocupado por mí– ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Él negó con la cabeza. Dijo que estaba bien, que a él no le había pasado nada. Preguntó si recordaba algo, pero no precisé de ninguna palabra para que él entendiera que había perdido los recuerdos de los acontecimientos cercanos a mi desmayo.

–Escúchame, Tron –susurró mientras apoyaba su brazo sobre mis hombros– , necesito que sepas algo. Verás... Durante tu sueño, he pensado en algo. En algo grande.

Él pronunciaba detenidamente sus palabras, sus expresiones acompañándolo. Yo lo escuchaba, atento. Su brazo me estaba sujetando fuertemente, parecía que no quería dejarme ir.

–Quería plantearte algo. Después de acabar con Flynn, he decidido dejar los planes que él comenzó aquí, en la Red...

Espera.

_¿Qué?_

No escuché nada aparte del nombre que pronunció. Me quedé en blanco.

¿Acabar con Flynn? ¿Acaso no era él ése del que estaba hablando?

No tardé mucho más en reconocer que no hablaba con el Creador, sino con la copia de usuario que él creó basándose en sí mismo, aunque me costó asimilar mi error. Eran completamente idénticos: su complexión, altura, sus facciones, incluso su forma de hablar y, como no, su voz.

Clu.

–Clu –mi voz fue prácticamente inaudible– . ¿Qué le has hecho a Flynn?

–Ah, por supuesto... No lo recuerdas bien. Se podría decir... que no podrá volver a molestarnos. Ahora estamos tú y yo solos, Tron; ¡podremos cambiar la Red! Crearemos un sistema perfecto, todos trabajarán para nosotros para cumplir esta propuesta. ¡La Red se convertirá en un lugar perfecto! ¿No lo crees?

–No, Clu. La perfección no existe. Nunca lograrás alcanzarla.

Su mirada cortante me atravesó. A pesar de haber presenciado centenares de expresiones de programas al borde de su desintegración por mi temprana participación en los juegos, nunca ninguna había logrado el pánico en mí. Nunca podría imaginar una expresión así viniendo de un rostro tan familiar.

Él debió notar mi miedo y preocupación. Apartó su cuerpo del mío; bajó su brazo de mis hombros y se alejó. Su mano se levantó a una velocidad lenta, hasta que alcanzó el disco de identidad que llevaba en su espalda. Yo me vi obligado a hacer lo mismo en defensa propia, pero recordé que no llevaba mi disco.

Con un movimiento rápido, intenté deslizarme hasta la habitación en la que había despertado, pero la velocidad de Clu fue mayor, y consiguió cerrar la puerta y acorralarme contra la pared. Su disco estaba amenazándome; avisándome de que no debía hacer el más leve movimiento si quería salir viva de ésa.

Acercó su disco de identidad a mi garganta; sus bordes, acariciando mi piel y su sonido, taladrando mis oídos. Temía que algo malo estuviese a punto de comenzar. Hubiese podido esquivar su movimiento, e incluso habérselo devuelto, pero me vi incapaz de dañar a alguien con quien había pasado tanto tiempo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando no estar allí.

–Te demostraré cuán equivocado estás, programa– Su voz sonó mucho más oscura de lo habitual.

Su mano izquierda se abalanzó hasta el símbolo de mi pecho. Su gran fuerza me hizo encogerme, provocando así que parte de mi mandíbula se desintegrara al ser cortada por el filo del disco de identidad de Clu. Nunca antes había sentido un dolor así de fuerte.

Sentí cómo la energía del cuerpo de Clu se estaba transfiriendo al mío; era una sensación desagradable. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, intenté quitar su mano de mí. Fracasé. Pero algo me llamó la atención. La luz de mis circuitos.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Se estaban encendiendo otra vez, todos ellos. Pero ya no eran azules.

Clu se había apoderado completamente de mí. Su mano dejó de presionarme, y mi cuerpo, débil, se desplomó. La última expresión que vi en su cara fue una sonrisa pícara y llena de maldad.

Desde el suelo, pude ver cómo se alejó poco a poco, hasta que desapareció por completo. Mi cuerpo temblaba aún por la angustia, pero pude alargar girar mi cuello y dirigir la mirada a mi cuerpo.

Mis circuitos tenían un brillo más intenso que nunca, pero ahora era de un color anaranjado.

Un guardia pasó por allí y dejó caer algo negro, que emitía pequeños destellos del color de mis actuales circuitos.

–Para que puedas esconder esa herida –dijo el guardia. Luego, se fue.

Recuerdo que, una vez abrí los ojos y me puse ese casco, nada volvió a ser igual.

¿Quién era? ¿Cómo me llamaba? ¿Qué hacía allí?

_Programa rectificado._

_ Mi nombre es Rinzler._

_ Mi deber era ayudar a Clu para crear un sistema libre de imperfecciones._


End file.
